La Historia de Sakura Haruno
by Yuri Midori
Summary: Sakura Haruno, convertida en institutriz de una niña, se siente totalmente atraída por el tutor de aquélla. Pero sucede que el tutor en cuestion es Sasuke Uchiha. Adaptación de "Jane Eyre"


**La Historia de Sakura Haruno**

**Anime**: Naruto

**Pairing****:** Sasusaku

**Genero:** Romance, Drama

**Advertencias:** -

_Naruto no me pertenece, ni ningún personaje aquí mencionado, salvo que se afirme lo contrario. La historia pertenece a Charlotte Bronte, para "Jane Eyre". Solo me adjudico la adaptación de la historia._

**-FLASHBACK**

_El día había amanecido frío y gris. Me alegré de no poder salir, porque en aquellos paseos cobraba conciencia de mi inferioridad física. Temari, Kankuro, y Sabaku no Gaara estaban ahora en la sala junto a su madre. A mí me mantenían alejada del grupo a causa de una queja de la niñera. _

_Como no se ocupaban de mi persona en ese momento, me escapé hacia la biblioteca y me senté a leer en un rincón oculto._

_De repente me sobresalté al oír una voz._

_-¡Eh! ¿Está allí la señorita tonta?-chilló Kankuro-. Luego, al no verme, calló un momento._

_Y seguidamente llamó a sus hermanos:_

_-¡Gaara! ¡Temari! Díganle a oka-san que esa tonta de Sakura ha salido con un día tan feo._

_Yo me agazapé en mi escondite deseando que no notaran mi presencia, pero en seguida Temari me encontró:_

_-Está allí escondida. Sácala tú mismo, Kankuro. _

_Temblando ante la perspectiva de que hiciera caso a su hermana me presenté ante él inmediatamente._

_-¿Qué desea?_

_-Debes decir, "¿Qué desea usted, Sabaku-Sama?"-respondió-. Estoy esperando que vengas aquí. _

_Kankuro tenía en ese entonces unos catorce años, cuatro más que yo. Pero estaba demasiado desarrollado para su edad y su cara aparecía pálida y deslucida, debido seguramente al exceso de golosinas que ingería, y no a su mala salud, como aseguraba la madre. _

_No sentía por mí el más mínimo aprecio y me castigaba continuamente. Le temía tanto que siempre me encontraba indefensa ante él. Los criados jamás se pondrían en su contra por defenderme y la señora Sabaku aprobaba todo lo que el niño hacia. Me acerqué temblando y descargó con fuerza su mano sobre mi mejilla._

_-¿Qué hacías? –preguntó luego._

_Le mostré el libro y me lo arrebató diciendo que no tenía ningún derecho a usarlo, ya que estaba allí recogida por caridad. Luego alzó el libro y presintiendo que se disponía a arrojármelo, empecé s correr y gritar. El proyectil me alcanzó, de todos modos, y mi cabeza empezó a sangrar._

_En un arranque de furia me abalancé sobre él, y sin saber como, comencé a pegarle. Temari y Gaara corrieron a buscar a su Oka-san y con ella bajó la niñera._

_La señora Sabaku me miró y luego dijo:_

_-Llévenla a la habitación roja y enciérrenla ahí._

_Durante todo el camino forcejeé sin cesar, pero al llegar a la habitación, Konan-san me amenazó con atarme y consentí en permanecer sentada. La habitación roja siempre me había inspirado cierto temor, porque en ella había muerto el Cuarto Kazekage, Sabaku-sama, y allí mismo lo habían velando hasta que se llevaron su ataúd._

_Al verme encerrada en ella, el temor empezó a apoderarse paulatinamente en mí. Mi alma rebelde me sostenía aún y el saberme dueña de la razón me daba fuerzas para soportar el castigo injusto. _

_Permanecí varias horas en silencio, tramando incontables venganzas, mientras el día iba muriendo._

_El frío comenzó a endurecer mis miembros inmóviles y volví a recordar a Sabaku-Sama. _

_-Si él hubiera vivido no dejaría que atormentaran así a la hija de su hermana –me decía. _

_En ese momento se filtró por la ventana una luz y, al ver que se movía, influenciada por mis propios pensamientos, creí ver un espectro._

_Un grito atroz, que después reconocí como mío, resonó en la pieza vacía._

_Se oyeron pasos precipitados y entró Konan-san. _

_-Sakura-Chan, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Sáqueme de aquí. –Le grité aferrándome a sus ropas-. ¡Por Kami-Sama se lo ruego! _

_-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se ha lastimado?_

_-No. He visto un fantasma. Estoy segura. ¡No me deje sola aquí!_

_-¿Qué demonios pasa? –preguntó irrumpiendo la tía._

_-Sakura-Chan, qué está asustada, señora._

_-Déjela sola_

_-¡No, tía! ¡Se lo ruego! Castígueme de cualquier manera, pero no me deje encerrada en este lugar._

_Me tomé de su mano y ella me separó de un empujón. Cerró la puerta y me dejó sola. Rompí a llorar y el mundo desapareció de mí alrededor. Más tarde me dijeron que me desmayé._

**-END FLASHBACK**

Bueno, ahí les dejo el prólogo de este fanfic. Se que Kankuro fue muy malito, pero bueno xD Son los únicos hermanos de la serie de la misma edad.

Como ven, Sakura vive terriblemente en la casa de la viuda de su tío. Ya veremos como llega a conocer a Sasuke-kun. De todas maneras, eso no pasará hasta dos o tres caps más ;)

Jeje

**Review?** :E


End file.
